1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a building truss transport device and, most particularly, to a building truss transport trailer device.
2. Background Information
Building trusses are widely used for construction of buildings, particularly the roofs of dwellings. The building trusses are fabricated at a central location and then transported to the building site. Prefabrication of the building trusses allows for highly uniform trusses that are quickly attached to the support structure of the building being erected.
Building trusses are most often triangular shaped with a flat bottom on which the building truss rests when in place. The sloping sides of the building truss provide the desired pitch of the resulting roof of the structure.
Because of their triangular shape, special trucks and trailers have been developed for transporting building trusses to the building site. These specialized trucks and trailers are expensive to build and maintain. Some of these transporting devices have been granted patents, including U.S. Pat. No. 3,091,498 by Goodwin; U.S. Pat. No. 3,219,211 by Malcom; U.S. Pat. No. 3,221,911 by Modloff et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,399,791 by Goodwin; U.S. Pat. No. 3,724,696 by Leeper; U.S. Pat. No. 3,854,615 by List; U.S. Pat. No. 4,576,398 by Kinne; U.S. Pat. No. 4,750,738 by Helton and U.S. Pat. No. 5,017,081 by Helton.
Applicants have developed a building truss transport trailer device for transporting inverted or upright building trusses. The trailer device of the present invention is inexpensive to fabricate and can be pulled, fully loaded with building trusses, by a standard pickup truck or similar towing vehicle.